


Stakeouts

by OTPTillTheEnd



Series: We Found Love Where It Didn't Belong [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Natasha Romanova - Freeform, her last name is ROMANOVA bye, spy james barnes, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: Stakeouts are not the most exciting thing in their line of work. But sometimes they company makes up for it.





	Stakeouts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter mutual of mine as we fangirled over a post for an upcoming movie. Two characters sleeping on each other in a small vintage car in the rain. Or James and Natasha falling asleep during a stakeout. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

The mission had started out simple enough: get the biological before it fell into the wrong hands. It could have been done in a day, maybe even less, but Hill not only wanted it destroyed she wanted the buyer as well. According to the ‘new’ intel she’d given Natasha over the sat phone, the buyer was going to use the biological to make his own mutants. The megalomaniacs with their crazy ideas never seemed to die.

Now, the spy and the soldier found themselves in Europe tracking their target --a late twenty-year-old who hated the world and blamed god knows who for getting fired and being unemployed for over a year. Being desperate for money and hating everyone caused a person to look at the wrong side of the law for answers.

“He’s clearly smart. It is shame that he decided to waste his life like this.” James’ voice filled her ear, her eyes scanning the people that entered the small café.

“Smart people are not immune. It was either now or later when he’s older and has a family.” Natasha knew that smart people --especially scientists like their target-- always managed to get roped into the wrong side of the law, one way or another.

They spent most of the two days following him around town with nothing remotely exciting happening. That was until he stole a car and headed out of the city. His actions meant two things, either he knew he was being followed or he was being overly cautions. Option one was not the most pleasant because it meant that someone _other _than themselves was following him.

\-----

Stakeouts were for rookies or lazy agents. Someone with half her skillset would be restless in the small white ’72 Dodge Dart, yet the Widow was anything but restless. Sure, tailing guy for two days was not her idea of a good time, but the company made up for it.

Grey clouds had hung heavy a low all day but had only decided to pour down just now, as the sun was setting. Gazing across the street from her spot, long legs stretched out across the seat, Natasha pulled the sweater she wore tighter around herself, arms folding across her chest. Winter had not fully embraced the Europe, yet the signs of a bitter cold winter hung in the air -- the lack of heating in the car also had something to do with it.

“Anything?” a voice asked as the driver door opened. James slid in and handed her a coffee cup before slamming the door closed. The light rain outside had only dampened his clothes and hair.

“Nothing yet. I have a feeling he won’t be meeting with the buyer until morning.” With her feet now resting on his lap, Natasha used the hot coffee cup as a source of warmth, cradling the cup near her lips.

“MI6 still in their van?”

James nodded, taking a sip of his own coffee. “You’d think they would have let us handle it. Especially since the guy basically knows he’s being followed.”

“I told Hill. She said she’d get them to back down.”

“They better. If this goes south, it’s goin’ t’be their fault. “

It took less than five minutes for the van to drive past them and disappear. Hopefully their target had been watching it and would make a move. The longer this dragged out the more likely the other buyers would decide to _personally _get the biological and that was the last thing they needed.

Nighttime rolled around and the rain was a constant thrumming around them. The coffee had been finished long ago and Natasha found herself leaning against James. His arm wrapped around her, her head resting on his shoulder. Sure, their situation was night _ideal _but at least they weren’t getting shot at and running around in the rain. Curling further into his side, a soft sigh escaped her.

“Get some rest. I’ll take the first watch.” Lips ghosted along her forehead, lingering for a moment. He had to admit, the bangs and shoulder length hair suited her --hell, any haircut suited her.

Taking her lack of protest as an answer, he soon left her fully relax into his side. She woke up about three hours later, insisting that he get some rest. As dawn broke, the pair found themselves stirring awake, the only sound around them was the light pitter-patter of rain as it slowly came to a stop.

“Please tell me he hasn’t left.” Natasha stifled a yawn as she pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to fully wake up.

“Car’s still there. He got an encrypted message last night.” Grimacing, James stretched his arms and popped his back. _Stakeouts were the worst._

Natasha stretched as well, rolling her neck as she pressed on a knot that had formed. “He’s on the move. The message must have been from the buyer.”

Glancing across the street, their target hurried into the car he’d stolen and pulled out of the driveway. There really was no way of knowing if he had the biological with him and Natasha did not have enough time or a strong enough wireless connection to his phone to decrypt what the message had said.

\-----

“They would not dare exposed themselves. Even if they had the best scientists, there is no way they can know what the biological.” An antidote did not exist as of yet. Which meant that they would not try and use the briefcase as a shield, they’d want to protect it.

“You go for the case; I’ll get the target and the buyer.” James glanced at her before they exited the car.

Pulling out the gun from the glovebox, Natasha knew that it was better to _pretend _to have a gun rather than showing up without one. Gauntlets hidden under the sleeve of her jacket were charged and ready. Unfortunately, most things do not go as planned and a shoot out started almost immediately. The spy and the soldier rushed towards the men, springing into action.

Tossing the gun, Natasha gracefully leaped onto the closest shipping container, using the added height to her advantage. Widow bites shot out from each gauntlet, taking down the buyer’s men. Before either of them could get the buyer and the case, he collapsed, sparking at it exploded.

An LMD? What the hell was going on?

Leaping off the crate, the Widow ran towards it and the case, aware that the young scientist had been injured. “James! Keep him alive!”

Carefully opening the case, she was surprised to find it empty. Brows knitted and suddenly the shoot out made sense. _The kid had come to his senses and decided not to go through with it. _

Moving towards James and the young man, she ignored the look he gave her. The look that said _he is not going to make it. _

“Where’s the biological?” blue eyes focused on his hazel ones, snapping her fingers in an attempt to get him to focus, “stay with me, kid.”

“C-could not do it…” he grasped out, meeting her gaze. “Phone… check... phone…”

A soft sigh escaped the redhead, lashes lowering for a moment as he gave his last breath. Patting his pockets, she pulled the cell phone out of the front one and cursed under her breath upon finding it locked.

“I can unlock it in the car.” Standing, she motioned for James to follow. “Call the clean up crew, while I crack this thing.”

With his arm thrown over her shoulders, they walked back to the car in silence. Saving people was what they did but sometimes, sometimes they couldn’t. Sure, as much as she wanted to feel sorry for the kid, he _had _created a weapon and sold it on the black market. That was not easily forgiven. 

\-------

“They’ll be here in three.”

Nodding, Natasha did not take her eyes off the laptop screen as she typed a few commands. “Good. Maybe then we can figure out who was controlling the LMD.”

Hacking into the phone did not take long. After all, there was a limited amount of systems that were Natasha Romanova proof and the phone was not one of them. Locating a few files, she found an address in the notes app along with where the biological was hidden.

“Got it. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly did not know how to end this since it was merely based on an IG post and a trailer is not out yet. If I end up writing more winterwidow one-shots then I might just put them in a collection. We'll see.


End file.
